Dreams
by Lightbeneaththeshadows
Summary: She needed to find herself,what was her purpose,her dream!She had heard about him,Straw Hat.The biggest dreamer of all,she would become a part of his crew even if killed her only it really might and why is the green haired guy always glaring at her?oc/zo
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Kind of short, okay very short but I was kind of testing it out to get a feel for it. I wanted to play with the Sanji/Zoro dynamic without slash and I wanted to make Zoro romantically involved, but I don't believe I can do the characters justice in that sense. So I created Akisa the girl without purpose. So join me on the Straws Hats' journey to help Akisa find her dream. Also there is no set timeline for these events, just adding what feels right. Reviews would be appreciated. Ideas as well. **

**I don't own the One Piece characters or plots in any way or form. **

**She needed to find herself,what was her purpose, her dream!She had heard about him,Straw biggest dreamer of all,she would become a part of his crew even if killed her only it really might and why is Zoro always glaring at her? Makes her feel weird. Will she really find a reason to live or was this all just a big mistake? oc/zo**

Chapter 1 

The scent of freshly spiced grilled meat and unmarked alcohol filled the air of the small bar as the Straw Hat pirates sat down for dinner. This was their first break in weeks because the Marine attacks had been non-stop lately. They had landed on one of the smaller summer islands battered, in need of supplies and low on money. The Islands name was Spice Island and its inhabits were kind dark skinned people that had a way of cooking that had the blonde cook's fingers itching to recreate.

"Meat! Meat more meat! So goood~" The dark haired captain bellowed for the tenth time that evening as he inhaled three plates at once with his infamous straw hat sitting on his lap. "Sanji you have to make this for us sometime."

The cook smiled and waved a piece of paper between slender fingers. " I'm already on it. The recipes on this island are amazing. Not to mention the spices, they're the best I've come across in a long time." He tucked the paper into the breast pocket of his cream button up.

"That was mine!" Usopp and Chopper yelled in unison as their captain stole from their plates once more.

"Luffy you bottomless pit!" Usopp knocked the captain behind the head causing him to spew food gracefully.

"Damn it don't you animals have any table manners?" Sanji growled wiping meat off his cheek with a napkin. "There are ladies present."

That caused the swordsman to snort as he sipped his drink. "You including yourself dartbrow? "

"What was that you green haired monstrosity." Sanji's infamous eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"You got a hearing problem stupid?"

"No but I have an idiot problem that's about to get solved."

"Oh yea?

"Yea!"

"I'd like t see you try, I'll cut you into bite size pieces."

"You think you'll still be able to hold a sword after I kick your face in?"

At some point the cook and the swordsman had stood and their voices had started to attract the attention of people sitting at the tables near by which was never a good thing. They stood forehead to forehead teeth grinding and battle aura flaring.

"Hey you guys quit it." Chopper managed to say in a small voice as he crawled into Nami's lap because his seat next to Zoro had become a danger zone.

"That's right you idiots, we can't even afford to feed Luffy as is. Not to mention having to pay for anything you two will break…" The navigator got that dark gleam in her eye making both men sweat drop. "And trust me I will charge both of you five times the normal interest rate. "

The men glared at each other one last time before they sat reluctantly. "Oh Nami-sawn you're so beautiful even when you're threatening me. " The cook swooned.

"Demon." Zoro gulped down half a mug of sake.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but-" A figure bowed before the dinning table of the 30 million berry man . "Please, let me join to your crew!"

"Well that's new, usually people run away not ask to join." Usopp popped a bean sprout into his mouth then propped his elbows on the table and leaned back in his chair with a cocky grin. " Not just anybody can serve under the great CAPTAIN Usopp! "

"Hey I'm Captain!" Luffy said in between pilfered bites.

"And so am I, how many times do I have to tell you Luffy." Usopp argued and they began their usual struggle for power. Nami rolled her large brown eyes muttering 'idiots' under her breath.

" You sure about this kid? This isn't the same as playing pirate." Zoro leaned back in his chair with his feet on the table.

" Y-Yes. I'm sure. " The teen said shakily.

"You don't sound sure and if you aren't then go home." Sanji lit another cigarette.

At some point Luffy had stopped stealing food of his crew mate's plates and arguing with Usopp who counted this as a win to stare at the figure before him. "Join, huh?"

" I haven't eaten any Devil Fruits, I can't use a sword very well, I'm not particularly brave or anything, matter of fact I suck in a fist fight, I honestly don't have anything special to offer, but…" The soft voice trailed off and the teen rolled small fingers into strong fists. " I know that if I join you I'll find my dream. I'll find my purpose, my very own reason to live; under the man with the biggest dream to cross the Red Line since Gold Roger!" The teen raised her head revealing determined dark brown eyes even if he said no she wouldn't accept it.

"I see." Luffy nodded and stood up dawning his precious straw hat, his eyes serious. "This dream you're searching so desperately for are you willing to die for it? No hesitation? No regrets? "

"Die? Do you consider living with no purpose really living?" The younger one's voice sounded distant.

The captain nodded again and clasped the teen on the back. "What's your name?"

"Akisa." She answered. "Well then-" He was cut off.

Akisa looked up at the captain for his answer as he gazed down at her with a crease in his brow as his neck snapped to the door of the bar. She shifted from foot to foot nervously as his face broke out into a wide grin. "Straw Hat!" A voice thundered through the bar, "I'm here to collect the bounty on your head!"

"Oh yea? " Luffy grinned like a mad man as he began to stretch. Flexing his right arm and squatting a few times for good measure. "Welcome Akisa, to your first fight as a pirate!" He managed to say before he launched himself into the crowd of men in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, talk about a late update. Mainly because I actually do hw now. Anywho I couldn't resist playing up Sanji's perversions and Zoro's snarkness. Short and sweet lol.**

_Chapter 2 _

You're a girl?" Chopper, Usopp and Sanji exclaimed at the same time.

"Of course I am you idiots!" Akisa flared hotly and pulled off her cap revealing thick unruly shoulder length curly hair.

The cook got that unreasonable gleam in his eye. "Hmmmm, I see a tomboy huh?" She had to be about five foot six, perfect height coming up to just below his chin. She was obviously from one of the summer islands. Her skin was dark brown from a life in the sun. Her eyes were a couple of shades darker than Nami's and oddly breath taking. Her nose was rather cute and lead to simply sinful pink lips that stood out against her skin. She wore baggy and battered clothing but that did nothing to hide her curves that were still evident, she had the figure of a well-made enhanced hourglass. Ohhhhhh yes… She would be a fine addition.

" I like it so different from Robin-chan's enchanting confidence and Nami's natural beauty." Sanji was suddenly by her side holding her hand. "My dear Akisa we would be more than happy to have you aboard our ship!" Hearts drifted from his eyes. He floated over to her and held her hand and Akisa simply stared back in confusion.

"Come on Romeo, don't drool all over the poor girl." Nami gripped the cooks collar and dragged him back to his seat.

" We need someone cute to block out Mamoiro's ugliness. " He quickly shifted his tone to a sickly sweet before cooing " Are you jealous Nami-Swannnnnnnn?" Which earned him a hard kick and dirty look from Nami.

"You sure you ain't talking about yourself? For a love cook you sure ain't getting a lot of love." Zoro snickered.

"What was that you shitty swordsman? The ladies love me!" Sanji huffed indignantly.

"Yea and the Marines just want to throw back a couple of beers with me." Zoro snorted.

"Of course they do. They need to dull the pain as their eyes blow up into a million tiny pieces when they look at you, kind of like confetti." The cook chuckled when swordsman became agitated.

"You culry browed freak I doubt if any girl is looking in your direction and if they are they are they probably would run for their lives when you open your mouth."Zoro growled from across the table.

"That's it." Zoro swung and Sanji ducked.

"You guys we don't have time for this. Big and Ugly is heading our way!" Usopp's voice started shaking as Chopper jumped into his lap.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH, its a giant!" Chopper whimpered.

"No that's the resident Bounty Hunter, Alren. He's a master swordsman! He's never lost a battle." Akisa shoved her hat back on and braced herself.

"Swordsman? Sounds like fun." Zoro stood and placed a hand on his wado.

"Not only that he's my father."


End file.
